


Sick Leave

by SmileDesu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes a bullet for Tony and gets the royal treatment for it. Implied Stony, Jarvis is being a doll as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/gifts).



He awoke in a dark room, one he felt was familiar yet found hard to place for some reason. He attributed it to the nagging buzz in his head, the likes of which he hadn't felt in years. He decided against sitting up and instead closed his eyes, trying to put order to the fevered thoughts that rushed madly through his mind. His name was Steve Rogers-- good, at least he remembered that much. The so-called Captain America. The last thing he remembered-- that's right, he was walking with Tony Stark, talking- no, arguing about something he couldn't quite recall. What Steve did remember clearly was the sudden rush of distress that set him in motion at the red dot that flushed over Tony's chest, and then- darkness following sharp pain. He was shot... in Tony's stead, it seemed. That made sense.  
Steve frowned and tried to assess his condition. There was a bandage wrapped around his chest but the wound itself felt minor. It must've gotten infected though, going by the fever. Was it some sort of poison, perhaps? The thoughts gave way to a chuckle. How many years has it been since he last had a fever?  
  
"Jarvis?" Steve asked softly and frowned at the sound of his own voice, hoarse and unsteady. If he was with Tony when he got shot, then he had an idea of where he was. True enough, he was answered, greeted by the familiar bodyless voice.  
  
"Good evening, Captain Rogers. So good to see you conscious again."  
  
He was in Tony's place, Steve concluded and managed half a nod. That would explain the eerie familiarity, he thought and carefully looked around the room as best he could without moving too much, as that offered little but a horrid sense of vertigo. From what he could tell that was the room he used often when circumstances had him stay over. The realization offered more comfort than he thought it would.  
"What happened?"  
  
Eyes closed, Steve listened to Jarvis' stable, calming voice. An attempt was made, probably at Tony's life. Some manner of new poison to ensure death if the bullet missed any vitals. As far as anyone knew, Steve owed his life to the serum, as while it did affect him, it did so slowly enough for them to develop a cure in time.   
"...and Tony?" Came the question next.  
  
"Mr. Stark is quite alright, Captain, thanks to you."  
  
Steve knew enough about the theory behind AIs and machinery, and yet he knew better than to doubt the honest gratitude in Jarvis' voice. He truly was thankful Tony was spared - as was Steve.  
  
"Don't mention it." Steve replied and tried to look around the room again. "I don't suppose there are any refreshments here?"  
  
Before he even finished the question, the small nightstand moved and opened, out of which came a small cooling compartment. It offered a variety of drinks as well as two Thermos devices. The bed itself moved as well, slowly raising Steve to a position where he could enjoy a drink without choking on it.  
  
"Various juices, energy drinks, and should you be in the mood for something warm, the smaller thermos has tea and the larger one - chicken soup. Both are installed with heating mechanisms."  
  
Steve stared at the sight for a moment, quite dumbstruck before an exasperated smile rose to his lips.   
"I don't suppose that's the usual selection..."  
  
"You are correct, Captain."  
  
Steve managed a small chuckle before looking away. Then, thanks to his newfound position and the light from the 'mini bar' he saw the desk, usually empty save for a notepad and some pens. Now it was cluttered with paperwork and a small tablet he realized was Tony's. It clicked together with the unusual drinks offered to him, more than mere refreshments, and the mental image of Tony crouching over the desk while Steve slept came to mind. It must've been the fever, he figured, because Steve could only be amused by the idea.   
  
"Where _is_ Tony?"  
  
"Mr. Stark is currently in a business meeting. Ms. Potts would not have it any other way."  
  
That sounded true enough. "Tell him he forgot his tablet, though knowing him he has it all online."  
  
"He does."  
  
Steve picked up the thermos with the soup in it then and held it with both hands, feeling it slowly heating up.  
"Jarvis?"  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"Tell him something for me?"  
  
"Certainly. What is it?"  
  
"Tell him not to worry about me so much."  
  
"I will, but if I may offer a word of advice - I doubt he'd oblige."  
  
Steve snickered and carefully opened the thermos' cover. "Yeah, me too." He said and sipped from the soup, artificial-tasting and warm, oddly comforting.


End file.
